Dbz news
by Alimay Zemog
Summary: jejeje un loco noticiero!
1. Default Chapter

DBZ NEWS PROGRAMA 1

En un gran estudio de t.v. se encuentran Yami-chan y Adra, conductoras de un afamado noticiero.

Productor: 5 segundos y al aire... 5...4...3...2...1

Yami-chan: hoy en DBZ NEWZ, tenemos una entrevista exclusiva con dos de los personajes principales de DBZ.

Adra: Si Goku y Vegeta, para eso nos enlazamos con nuestra reportera especial, Sakurajin-chan ¿te encuentras ahí?

Y la hermosa Sakurajin-chan (osease yop) esta en otro estudio sentada en medio de Goku y Vegeta.

Sakurajin-chan: Si, como veran Adra y Yami-chan, me encuentro sentada al lado del apuesto y popular principe Vegeta..... a y de Goku ¬¬.

Y Goku comiendo como bestia la mira extrañado.

Sakurajin-chan: Bien Goku ¿¿¿me podrías decir a que te dedicabas antes de pertenecer al elenco de DBZ???

Goku: Claro (comportándose mas civilizado °-°) como veran yo soy muy fuerte y pues me dedicaba a cargar bultos de comida para perros en una tienda de mascotas, después me contrataron para trabajar en el programa de "Lucha de Gladiadores" por t.v., ahí los productores de DB me contrataron para el papel principal y después de eso ya todo es historia.

El publico completamente extrañado de que Goku se comportara de manera civilizada y hablara correctamente el castellano °-°.

Sakurajin-chan: E... Este... Pues bien Goku ', ¿Y que nos dices tu Vegeta?

Vegeta: ¬¬ no se ni por que me trajeron a este mugroso estudio... parece que no tienen nada mas importante que hacer que molestar a la gente...

Sakurajin-chan: o que palabras señor Vegeta, es usted todo un erudito, un hombre de clase y categoría... es... es... mi héroe.

Y el publico: ¡¡¡¡heeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! ¡¡¡¡bravooooooooooooooo!!!!!

Y varias chicas desmayándose entre el publico.

Vegeta (pensando): Esta actitud de hombre rudo siempre las enloquece .

Mientras que en el estudio a Yami-chan y Adra les sale una gigantesca gota de sudor '.

Sakurajin-chan: Y bien señor Vegeta ¿a que se dedicaba usted antes de formar parte del elenco de DBZ?

Vegeta: Pues bien yo era un policía en Orange Star City, y pues después de que venci a un invesil que queria robar mi banco, el invesil de Kakarrotto se maravillo con mi fortalez y pues me recomendo con los productores de esa estupida serie ¬¬, pero bien he ganado dinero, admiradoras (y Vegeta se voltea hacia el publico con una pose muy sexy a lo que las chicas responden con gritos y desmayos) ¿ves lo que te digo?

Sakurajin-chan: ¬ o O vaya Vegeta: usted debe ser muy famosocon las mujeres ,

°-° Pero entonces eso quiere decir que usted y el señor Goku son muy buenos amigos ¿o no?.

Vegeta:¡¡¡¿¿¿Yo amigo de ese estupido de Kakarrotto???!!!

Y Goku: Si somos muy buenos amigos .

Vegeta (con una gota gigantesca en la cabeza) --' Kakarrotto eres un invesil.

Goku(con lagrimas en los ojos °-°): Si yo considero a Vegeta como un hermano el hermano que siempre desee

Vegeta: Yo te odio estupido ¬¬'.

Sakurajin-chan: °-°'.

Yami-chan y Adra: °-°'

Todo el publico: °-°'

Vegeta (tratando de safarse del abrazo mortal de Goku): Maldito insecto, dejame en paz, ¿qué no ves que me pones en vergüenza?

Sakurajin-chan: Bueno Yami-chan, Adra, esto fue todo por hoy (mientras Vegeta sigue gritando), la proxima regresare con una entrevista exclusiva a Ranma Saotome. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA....

Buneo adios.

Yami-chan: ', Bueno el tiempo se nos ha acabado y pues bien', Adra...

Adra: Ah... si Yami-chan '... Hasta la proxima queridos televidentes este fue su noticiario DBZ NEWS, que pasen una buena noche.

Locutor: Bien amigos, no se vayan de Z T.V. siguen las "Recetas maravillosas de Akane Tendou".

NOTA: Todo lo que se dijo aquí fue pura ficción, todo lo que tenga que ver con la realidad fue pura coincidencia ', (claro quien en el m undo creiria que Goku se comportaría civilizado ')


	2. Dbz news 2

DBZ NEWS

CAPITULO II: Yami es una estrella o

EN LA OFICINA DE Sakurajin-Chan:

Sakurajin-chan (hablando por telefono): Que...??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oye Ranma no puedes hacerme esto... bueno si ya se que la comida de Akane te mando al hospital... pero... pero... bueno, o.k. ser para la proxima --, si ya entendi, bueno espero que sigas vivo para la proxima semana, o.k..

Sakurajin-chan (hablando consigo misma): Ahora a quien podre entrevistar, ese invesil de Ranma se atrevio a comer lo que preparo Akane en su programa... ah ya se !!!,

Yami-chan, que buena idea tuvo mi hermoso cerebrito, pero como lograre que me de una entrevista???

Mientras en el estudio...

Yami-chan: Oye Adra, no has visto a Sakurajin-chan o a Ranma?

Adra: No, Por que?

Yami-chan: Es que iba a entrevistar a Ranma en el programa de hoy, pero aun no los veo por ninguna parte.

A lo lejos, Sakurajin-chan se acerca, susurrando.

Sakurajin-chan (hablando para si misma): Pero y si me golpea, y si se pone histrica -, que hare???

Adra: Mira ah viene Sakurajin-chan. Preguntale que sucedio con Ranma.

Yami-chan: Si lo hare.

Sakurajin-chan: Ay, ah viene Yami-chan... ahora que le digo T-T me va a despedir UU.

Yami-chan: Sakurajin-chan, que bueno que te encuentro . Queria saber que paso con Ranma donde esta ??.

Sakurajin-chan: S... Sabes que?? en verdad es gracioso... Pues bien tu conoces a Ranma... y pues Akane no es tan buena cocinera... y pues...

Yami-chan: - Estas querindome decir que Ranma no vendra a la entrevista???, pero por que???

Sakurajin-chan: Pues este... es que... esta... en el... hospital... y... pues yo no tengo a quien... (bajando la voz) entrevistar...

Yami-chan: -

Sakurajin-chan: Pero tengo una excelente idea , bueno digo si me das la oportunidad ..

Yami-chan: Me podras decir tu maravillosa idea en mi oficina (y se lleva jalando a Sakurajin-chan)

Sakurajin-chan (agitando frenticamente los brazos): te juro que no es nada que no se pueda hacer, claro con un poco de maquillaje... Adraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ayudame... T-T

Adra: - no quisiera ser Sakurajin-chan en este momento... (mientras se trata de alejar lentamente)

Yami-chan: Adra!!! Adonde piensas que vas?... debemos arreglar este asunto...

Adra: -- Por que a mi?, Dios, Por que a mi?

Ya en la oficina de Yami-chan...

Yami-chan: Bien Sakurajin-chan Podras decirme tu grandiosa idea?

Sakurajin-chan: Pero primero prometeme que no te lanzaras sobre de mi furiosamente ...

Yami-chan: Tratare de no hacerlo ...

Sakurajin-chan: Bien... pues pensaba... todo buen conductor de Noticiario debe haber pasado por una vida muy emocionante... para despues tener un trabajo tan pero tan aburrido...

Adra: Cierto...

Yami-chan: Y eso a que nos lleva ? Eso no arregla nuestro problema de la entrevista .

Sakurajin-chan: No pero pues, podra arreglarlo...

Adra: A si?

Yami-chan: No, no lo haras, no me meteras en una de tus locas y escalofriantes entrevistas ...

Adra y Sakurajin-chan: Pero no nos negaras que eso es lo que le da popularidad al DBZ NEWS ...

Yami-chan: Bueno... si... pero... -- Tendre que resignarme... no tenemos otra opcion...

Productor: DBZ NEWS al aire en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Adra: Bien amigos hoy en algunas noticias... Pues bien Vegeta al fin pudo safarse del abrazo mortal de Goku, en el que estuvo atrapado por mas de una semana. Ademas tenemos las declaraciones de Vegeta en exclusiva...

Reportero 1: Pues bien Adra, aqui tiene las respuestas que nos dio Vegeta al ser entrevistado...

Vegeta: Djenme en paz insectos... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que no ven que tuve que escapar de ese maldito de Kakarrotto?...

Reportero 1: Pero señor Vegeta... no le hemos preguntado nada -...

En ese momento Vegeta expulsa todo su ki y se va volando, no sin antes lanzar a todos los reporteros que se encontraban a su alrededor XD...

Reportero 1: - Bien Adra eso fue todo lo que nos dijo Vegeta antes de lanzarnos...

Adra: --0 ese sujeto en verdad tiene que controlar su caracter... Entre otras noticias, tenemos en exclusiva la grabacion de como Vegeta pudo escapar del abrazo mortal de Goku.

Se abre una pantalla de t.v. y se ve a Goku sentado en una silla abrazando a Vegeta, y claro Vegeta tratando de escapar...

Goku: T-T Vegeta, te quiero mucho...

Vegeta: - Kakarrotto me estas dando miedo --, Ya dejame en paz insecto !!!!!!!!, Que no ves que me asustas?

Goku: Pero Vegeta es que yo te quiero mucho T-T...

En ese momento se observa como Vegeta se hace pequeño (si aun ms pequeño) y se escapa de Goku, ponindole una almohada para que no se diera cuenta...

Vegeta: Yo te odio gusano ...

En ese momento se termina a grabacion.

Adra: , que buena estrategia la de Vegeta...

Bueno y en la entrevista de hoy, lamentamos decir a todas las admiradoras de Ranma Saotome que el no pudo venir ya que esta en el hospital, pero no es nada grave, solo comio comida que preparo Akane... as que tendremos como invitada especial a Yami-chan...

Sakurajin-chan en otro estudio...

Sakurajin-chan: Si bien Adra, estamos en una entrevista que nuestro publico no podra ver en otro canal, entrevistare hoy a nuestra querida amiga Yami-chan... Asi que comencemos con la entrevista ... Bien Yami-chan, Cmo elegiste este trabajo tan, pero tan aburrido?

Yami-chan: No es aburrido, y pues yo desde que era pequea -, deseaba estar en t.v. y para eso, tome clases de actuacion, baile, canto, escenografia, y todas las carreras para trabajar en t.v. que te imagines...

Sakurajin-chan: o entonces debes ser muy capaz en esto de la t.v.

Yami-chan: De hecho no... pues bien pase todas mis carreras con el promedio mas bajo que te puedas imaginar o...

Sakurajin-chan: Entonces por que ganas mas que yo ?

Yami-chan: Por que soy tu jefa o...

Sakurajin-chan: -- es verdad... Pero bien dime cmo terminaste en este noticiero?

Yami-chan: Pues es una historia muy chistosa, estaba yo de visita en Z T.V. cuando de repente o hablar a unos chicos, que decan que el trabajo era muy sencillo, y que hasta Goku lo podria hacer...

Sakurajin-chan: Jajajajajaja, y despues?

Yami-chan: Fue entonces cuando vi una convocatoria de esta televisora de que necesitaban personal de extras... y entonces fue como me aceptaron o, y ahora soy toda una estrella...

Sakurajin-chan: -, pero aun no nos dices como es que llegaste a ser conductora de este noticiero.

Yami-chan: A pues es que.. El conductor original se enfermo... y pues... yo lo tuve que suplir... ja... ja... y entonces a los empresarios de Z T.V. les gusto como lo conduje y pues me contrataron .

Sakurajin-chan: Segura que el se enfermo?

Yami-chan: Si... ja... ja...

Yami-chan (pensando para si misma): Ojala que no descubran que la que le puso la araña en su sopa fui yo -...

Sakurajin-chan: bueno... dejemolo haci ok?

Yami-chan: ok

Sakurajin-chan: Pues bien les agradecemos su atencion querido publico, esta entrevista se ha terminado, los esperamos en la proxima emision de DBZ NEWS , les aseguro que esta vez los invitados no se me escapan o, tendremos a Yami Yugi y a Yugi Moto o.

Adra: Gracias Sakurajin-chan (por conservar nuestros empleos ) Bueno querido publico que pasen buenas noches .

Locutor: Bien amigos no se vayan de DBZ NEWS aunque el programa de Akane Tendou ha sido pospuesto, mientras su cone... perdon Ranma Saotome sale del hospital, veran "Como ser una avaro cazafantasmas" con consejos de Mikami .

Nota o nos vemos chicos...

Esperen pronto la nueva seccion de DBZ NEWS A. D. I. D. A. S. (Asociacin De Idiotas Dispuestos A Superarse) conducida por Joey Wheler .


	3. Dbz news 3

THE DBZ NEWS III

Yami-chan llegando a las oficinas de DBZ NEWS...

Yami-chan: ¡Uy se me hizo tarde! Que bueno que yo soy la jefa si no ya me hubiera regañado yo misma '... P... ¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Y de repente se ve en uno de los pasillos una avalancha de todo el staff de DBZ NEWS, entre ellos Adra-chan y Sakurajin-chan.

Adra-chan: ¡¡¡¡¡Yami-chan, corre huye salva tu vida!!!!!

Yami-chan: ¿Pero, por qué?

Sakurajin-chan: Es que parte de la mesa directiva de Z TV. Acaba de aceptar la propuesta del nuevo programa de moda de Tomoyo Daidouji °-°

Yami-chan: Vaya eso si es peligroso... Pero por que huyen, sí para eso esta Sakura-chan ¿O no?

Sakurajin-chan: No, ella escapo a tiempo --'.

Adra-chan: Y es por ello que esta buscando a un nuevo conejillo de in... perdón modelo '.

Un camarógrafo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Huyan ahí viene Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!!!!

Adra-chan, Yami-chan y Sakurajin-chan: Gulp °-°

Desde lo lejos del pasillo Tomoyo-chan viene saltando

Tomoyo-chan : OH Jojojojojojojojo, como no esta Sakura-chan tengo que conseguir un nuevo modelo, OH jojojojojojojojojo

En ese momento todos corren despavoridos por el terror, y en cuanto van pasando por uno de los camerinos sale... ¡¡¡¡¡VEGETA!!!!! Quien es atrapado por el abrazo mortal de Tomoyo-chan...

Vegeta: ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios te pasa niña?!!!

Tomoyo-chan: - Como no esta Sakura-chan tengo que elegir a un nuevo modelo, Oh jojojojojojojojojo

Vegeta: Entonces ve a buscar a tu modelo y déjame en paz niña... ¬¬

Tomoyo-chan: Pero... ahora tu eres mi modelo -

Vegeta: Oh no, primero Kakarrotto y ahora tu ..

Todos ven como Tomoyo-chan se lleva jalando a Vegeta aun cuando este opone resistencia.

Yami-chan: Pobre Vegeta ', ahora tendrá que ser victima de los crueles experimentos de Tomoyo-chan con la moda.

Sakurajin-chan: ¿Si, pero me pregunto a donde habrá huido Sakura-chan °-°?

Y detrás de una de las macetas del pasillo sale una pequeña vocesita: Aquí estoy --

Adra-chan: Pero Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces ahí?, pensábamos que habías huido ¤-¤

Yami-chan: Si y ahora por eso Tomoyo-chan ha atrapado a Vegeta... Pero bueno se que después lo dejara libre ', ahora trabajemos...

Y dos horas después del alboroto...

Todos: Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Camarógrafo: ¿Qué te hicieron Vegeta? Jajajajajajajaja

Vegeta: ¡¡¡Cállense insectos!!! ¡¡¡Si no les juro que destruiré este lugar de una vez por todas!!!

Goku (con un comentario estúpido para no perder la costumbre): Oh Vegeta, desde cuando cambiaste tu gusto de la ropa ajustada por los vestidos ñoños?

Vegeta: Cállate Kakarrotto --', solo dices estupideces.

Goku: Pero si yo nunca mencione la palabra estupideces °-°

Vegeta: ¬¬ ya no hables gusano, pones en vergüenza a la raza Saiyajin

En ese momento iba entrando (la estrella invitada) Yami-Yugi (o)

Yami-Yugi (viendo a Vegeta extrañado): Creo que me equivoque de canal °-°, nunca me dijeron que también había un canal para Gays y travestís. Tengo que decirle a Kaiba que lo vea .

Vegeta: ¡¡¡¡Cállate animal!!!! Si no fuera por que te quiero preguntar donde compraste tu ropa ya te hubiera hecho añicos ¬¬

En ese momento entra Sakurajin-chan..Sakurajin-chan: Oigan, chicos no han... ¿Vegeta desde cuando te crees Libertad? (Nota: Libertad es un trasvertí de la Tv. mexicana, quizás también los de el sur de E.U.A. lo conozcan )... Bueno eso no importa, mientras te sigan gustando las mujeres todo esta bien -... Ah aquí estas Yami-kun te he estado buscando para que te arregles para la entrevista o.

Yami-Yugi: pero falta Yugi, ¿qué acaso no ha llegado?

Sakurajin-chan: Pues no... espera hace un momento vi a la fastidiosa de Tea allá afuera... ¿No lo habrá atrapado en sus redes demoníacas?

Vegeta: Ay, no seas exagerada... ¬¬

Sakurajin-chan levanta una silla y le de con ella a Vegeta en la cabeza ()

Sakurajin-chan: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Cállate ni quien te hablo a ti!!!!!! ¬¬

Vegeta: Acaso estas loca???? (lamentablemente en este fic, no existe gente normal ¬¬)

Sakurajin-chan: Bien volviendo a nuestro, y repito ¡¡nuestro!! Tema... creo que si esta en las redes maléficas de Tea Gardner, tendré que ir a rescatarlo nn.

Yugi (entrando por la puerta): Hola amigos

Sakurajin-chan: u.u creo que tendré que esperar para rescatar a mi querido Yugi-kun...

Yami-Yugi: ¿Y donde estabas Yugi?

Yugi: Estaba siendo torturado.... digo platicando con Tea U

Yami-chan entra por la puerta junto con Adra-chan.

Adra-chan: Hola a todos o... ¿Vegeta desde cuando le cambiaste el guardarropas a Sakura-chan?

Vegeta: -- no empiecen otra vez con eso por favor...

Yami-chan: Ah ya se! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo o, pero claro que no lo sabrán hasta que este todo hecho Oh jojojojojojojojojojojojo

Yami-Yugi y Yugi pensando: (¿Por qué todos son tan extraños en este fic? O.o)

Yami-chan: Bueno empecemos con el noticiero que ya es tarde .

Adra-chan: O.k., pero, ¿acaso no iba a salir primero el nuevo programa de Joey?, entonces por que están pasando, "Los consejos maravillosos de Akane Tendo: Como tener una relación pacifica y estable" ----Sarcasmo----

Yami-chan: Es que nos dimos cuenta de que sus ideas eran tan pero tan estúpidas que no podía ser pasado al aire --', aunque después de todo esa Joey ¬¬.

Sakurajin-chan: Ok, comencemos con DBZ NEWS, en nuestra cuarta emisión o.

Locutor: Hola queridos amigos, estamos en su noticiario preferido DBZ NEWS.

Yami-chan: Hola queridos amigos , que bueno que ya se acercan las vacaciones, y hay muchos lugares a donde ir, o si lo prefieren quédense en su casa viendo Z TV. .

Adra-chan: Exacto, y como hoy no tenemos ganas de dar las noticias no las daremos y así de fácil, además no tenemos ninguna emocionante, a menos de que quieran ver un video de Vegeta en el súper.

Publico del estudio A: video, video.

Yami-chan: Bien O.K, les pasaremos el video de Vegeta en el súper.

Se abre una pantalla gigante en la que se puede ver a Vegeta en el súper mercado comprando toallitas húmedas °-°.

Vegeta: ¿Cuáles me llevare?, ¿Las que tienen olor a rosas o las que humectan y cuidan mi hermosa piel? o, Uy que es lo que ven mis hermosos ojos, una promoción en tangas o no me la puedo perder...

Fin de la cinta °-°

Yami-chan: Creo que Vegeta se va a enojar...

Adra-chan: También lo creo -- pero no es nuestra culpa que le gusten las tangas pegadas o si ¬ ß Adra-chan babeando nn.

Yami-chan: Después le tendré que preguntar a Vegeta, que color de tangas compro o. Pero bien creo que ya no tenemos noticias, así que pasaremos a la entrevista con los personajes invitados.¿Ya están listos Sakurajin-chan?

Sakurajin-chan: Si Yami-chan, y hoy tenemos a los protagonistas de la serie Yu-Gi-Oh! , los chicos Yami-Yugi y Yugi (kawaii!!!!!!!!!!) y bien la primer pregunta nos la manda un anónimo del público... y dice: Yami-Yugi, ¿por qué no usas ropa más ajustada? Así no podemos deleitarnos... °-°...este... y bien Yami-Yugi... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Yami-Yugi: Pues por que si uso ropa más pegada, cierta mujer loca me golpea --'.

Y entre el público se encuentra sentada (la #$&#) Tea...

Sakurajin-chan: ¿Y tú Yugi, por que no usas ropa más pegada?

Yugi: Por que a mi me va peor que a Yami-Yugi --'.

Público (volteando a ver a Tea): uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Tea levanta una mirada asesina hacia todo el publico del set .

Sakurajin-chan: Y bien... ahora no se meocurre que preguntarles además de que ya me canse así que pasaremos a las preguntas de la audiencia...

Vegeta: ¬¬ Pero si tu no les has preguntado nada...

En ese momento una silla sale volando y a demás de llevarse de corbata a dos camarógrafos le da directo en la cara a Vegeta U

Vegeta: Oye!!!

Sakurajin-chan: Eso es para que no hables de más ¬¬, y por cierto de que color son las tangas que compraste?

Vegeta: Ta... Ta... Tangas?.... (Vegeta voltea a ver con ojos asesinos a Adra-chan... quien esta silbando y viendo para otro lado)

Adra-chan: Hola Vegetita lindo .

Vegeta: ¬¬ ...... (sin comentarios)

Sakurajin-chan: Bien en que ibamos????' así!

Pregunta 1: Yugi... ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a Tea?

Yugi: Miedo? ¿yo? Para nada es que... es... es... como decía el papel que Tea me obligo a que me aprendiera??.... A ya era Respeto... es Repeto.

Y desde donde esta sentado el publico sale volando una silla y le da en la cabeza a Yugi...

Yugi: ¿Anotaron la matricula del vehículo que me atropello?

Pregunta 2: Yami-Yugi... Si a Tea la secuestrara una banda de maleantes... ¿que harías?

Yami-Yugi: Eso es obvio... no esperaría para ir y... darles daría las gracias .

Y del publico sale volando otra silla que Yami-Yugi esquiva... pero no se percato de la otra que iba volando la cual le dio en la cabeza...

Yami-Yugi: Creo que veo estrellitas...

Yami-chan: °-° Este... yo creo que sería mejor que los llevarán a una enfermería o a su casa antes de que les ocurra algo más grave U.

Sakurajin-chan: ¡¡¡Ayuda hay una salvaje en el estudio!!!

(Y para darle un poco de protagonismo a la jefa ??Yami-chan??)

Yami-chan: ùú No permitiré esa clase de cosas en mi estudio (ahora mira con ojos de pistola a Tea ¬¬) y ahora.... Largo Tea Gardner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea (al estilo pokemon): Tea Gardner ha sido vencida otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y Yami-chan lanza de una patada a Tea a volar por los cielos de Satan City (oNo saben que feliz seria yo si en realidad eso pasara), y la reaccion de todo el mundo fue:

Todo el mundo (hasta Yami-Yugi y Yugi): Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh o.

Abuelo Ham: Y así fue como el mundo del anime se libro de Tea Gardner...

Adra-chan: De donde salió esa rata °-°?

Yami-chan: ùú Sakurajin-chan....

Sakurajin-chan: U si Yami-chan?

Yami-chan: Yo quería que trajeras a la otra rata Hamtarado o como se llame ¬¬.

Sakurajin-chan: Se llama Hamtaro y es que... pues... yo... sorry perdoname la vida!!!!!!!!!

Yami-chan: ¬¬ no lo hare

En ese momento Yami-chan esta a punto de darle una patada igual a Sakurajin-chan y en ese momento Sakurajin-chan de quien sabe donde saca a Vegeta y es este el que sale volando...

Vegeta: Odio que la autora de este fic me use de Patiño ¬¬.

Sakurajin-chan (gritando hacia donde esta Vegeta volando): El amor duele Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami-chan: Pero si Vegeta no se propuso para recibir la patada por amor °°.

Sakurajin-chan: Pero yo si amo a mi hermoso cuerpo o.

Yami-chan: --' Estas loca.... pero bueno con esto terminamos este episodio de DBZ NEWS... Hasta la proxima...!

Adra-chan: Pero Yami-chan la proxima salimos de Vacaciones °-°!!

Yami-chan: Cierto pero Sakurajin-chan va a trabajar .

Sakurajin-chan: Oye ¬¬...

Yami-chan: Me la debes por no haber traido al Hamtarado...

Sakurajin-chan: -- Ok... pero se llama Hamtaro! ¬¬

Adra-chan: Hasta la proxima!!!!!!! .

Locutor: Bien amigos, ahora les presentamos el nuevo programa piloto: "La moda del siglo" con su conductora Tomoyo Doudoji y su conejillo de ind... digo consu modelo Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? T-T


	4. dbz news 4

THE DBZ NEWS IV

En la playa...

Yami-chan:¡No se por que siento tanta paz!

Adra-chan: No debimos haber dejado a Sakurajin-chan en Satan City sola con el trabajo...

Yami-chan: Ay no te preocupes por ella estará bien.

Adra-chan: ¬¬ ¿Quién dice que me preocupo por ella?, Yo me preocupo de que no se vaya a vengar...

Yami-chan: Pero que nos puede hacer ella...

Mientras tanto en Satan City...

Sakurajin-chan (en un lugar lúgubre y feo): Se atrevieron a dejarme sola... No me llevaron de vacaciones... Eso amerita una venganza... La más cruel venganza que exista...

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Tomoyo-chan.

Sakurajin-chan: Ay no la luz.... Me derrito me derrito!!!!!

Tomoyo-chan: Hola Sakurajin-san - ¿Lista para irnos?

Sakurajin-chan: Claro solo tenemos que revisar las cosas...

Sakurajin-chan saca una enorme lista de cosas y comienza a enumerar.

Sakurajin-chan: Laptop?

Tomoyo-chan: Lista

Sakurajin-chan: Disquettes?

Tomoyo-chan: Listo.

Después de dos horas de enlistar y enlistar cosas...

Sakurajin-chan: Bien que nos falta?... Así!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta?

Tomoyo-chan: Listo! o

Y aparece Vegeta amarrado con una cuerda...

Vegeta: Oye me dijiste que me ibas a salvar de esta niña loca y sus vestidos!!!!!!!! ¿qué demonios hago aquí?

Sakurajin-chan: Oh mi querido Vegeta... Te dije que te salvaría de los modelos de Tomoyo-chan... Pero no te dije para que ...

Vegeta: Ya me esperaba esa respuesta --U

Sakurajin-chan: Además le prometí a Tomoyo-chan que podía seguir teniéndote de modelo después de las Vacaciones si aceptaba ser mi asistente . ¿Verdad Tomoyo-chan?

Tomoyo-chan alza la mano con la "V" de la victoria y dice: ¡¡Claro!!

Vegeta: Pobre de mi --U.

En eso llega Goku y dice cosas típicas de él para no variar...

Goku: O.O Vegeta... ¿Por qué te amarraron?... ¿Es un juego?, ¿Es divertido?, ¿Puedo jugar?

Sakurajin-chan: .. Claro Goku... ten esta cuerda... (A veces me da miedo... me da mucho miedo)

Vegeta: Kakarrotto a veces envidio tu poca cantidad de conexiones neuronales --U

Goku: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii voy a jugar con Vegeta o.

Todos (incluida Tomoyo-chan que es casi igual de rara que Goku): ..U

Y de la nada sale el Equipo Rocket.

Jessie: Para defender al mundo de la destrucción...

James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de una sola nación...

Jessie: Para eliminar la verdades de la verdad y el amor...

James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas...

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz...

James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar...

Meow: ¡Miau Así es!

Todos (hasta Goku): O.O ¿Qué?

James: Jessie... ¿Segura que aquí encontraremos Pokemons rarísimos?

Jessie: ¿Quién te dijo que yo vine a atrapar Pokemons? Yo vine hasta aquí por que me dijeron que ella conducía un programa de Tv. Y por que me debe 10 dólares ¬¬.

Sakurajin-chan: Este... Hola... Jessie... lo de el dinero... ah... pues... ¿qué te parece si apareces en una de mis entrevistas y así ya no te debo nada U Jejeje...

Vegeta: Mejor págale su dinero... no creo que ella quiera ser entrevistada por alguien como tu ¬¬!

Jessie (con estrellitas en los ojos): Claro... y así yo seré famosa!!!!!!

Vegeta: No cabe duda la gente como tu abunda uu

En ese momento Vegeta es golpeado por una mazo gigante...

Sakurajin-chan (con ojos de pistola): Sigues diciendo esas cosas Vegeta y utilizare mi poder de autora para convertirte en uno de los Ham-hams.

Y Vegeta aparece en una jaula convertido en Hámster muy raro... °-°

Vegeta: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme en esa forma tan ridícula??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakurajin-chan: Entonces no digas nada y ya cállate òó...

Vegeta: Ya que ¬¬.

Sakurajin-chan: Bien en que estábamos? Así! Esta bien Jessie serás famosa o... Pero primero tenemos que ir a la playa...

En eso llega Ranma con unas tablas de sorf...

Ranma: Ya llegue Sakurajin-san Aquí están las tablas...

Sakurajin-chan: Bien todo esta listo para ir a la playa o..... Pero... no todos vamos a caber en mi auto uu.... Ya se!!!! Goku... nos podrias llevar con la teletranportacion?... Solo tienes que detectar el ki de Yami -...

Goku: Esta bien!!!!

Entonces todos se toman de la mano... hasta el equipo Roquet... Vegeta no pues por que esta amarrado a Sakurajin-chan XD... (Por que demonios narro esta cosa... deberia estar en otro programa que valiera la pena... esto ya es un revoltijo de personajes de anime)

Sakurajin-chan: ¬¬ Te lei el pensamiento narrador... ¿acaso quieres quedar como el narrador anterior?

Narrador: Cierto... ¿Dónde esta Pánfilo?

Sakurajin-chan: Yo narrare mi movimiento ya que tu estas discutiendo conmigo...

Entonces yo la hermosa, linda e impredecible Sakurajin-chan señala hacia donde ahí una silla en la oscuridad en frente de una televisión encendida... El tonto narrador se acerca y...

Narrador: Uy que mala eres narrando ¬¬... Pánfilo!!!!!!!!! Tanto tiempo has estado aquí!!!!!!!!... Te están haciendo ver... l... los... los programas viejos del "Barney"?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pobre de ti!!!!!!!!!!

Pánfilo: Te quiero yo, y tu a mi...

Narrador: Lo lamento mucho Sakurajin-san no lo volvere a hacer. Aprecio mucho mi vida.

Sakurajin-chan: Ok. Entonces sigue narrando -.

Narrador: En que ibamos a si!!!!! Entonces todos fueron teletransportados a la playa gracias a Goku.

En la playa...

Yami-chan: Uy que bien se siente estar alejada del trabajo -

Adra-chan: Aunque siento pena por el pobre Vegetita lindo que tiene que estar soportando a las locas de Tomoyo-chan y Sakurajin-chan U.

Yami-chan: Jajajajajajajajajajaja de tan solo imaginar al pobre de Vegeta siendo acosado por esas dos me da tanta risa o.

En ese momento caen todos sobre Yami-chan...

Sakurajin-chan: Bien ya llegamos... Hola Adra-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donde esta Yami-chan?

Adra-chan: Debajo de todos ustedes...

Todos voltean hacia abajo y ven que Yami-chan tiene la cara estampada en la arena.

Sakurajin-chan: Oops °-°

Todos se bajan y despues levantan a Yami-chan...

Yami-chan: creo que alguien me ataco injustamente... (Recobrando la conciencia)..... Sakurajin-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que estarias trabajando...

Sakurajin-chan: Si pero no me dijiste a donde iba a trabajar . Así que elegi la playa para poder broncearme y trabajar al mismo tiempo o.

Adra-chan:¡Que buena idea tuviste! .

Sakurajin-chan: Verdad que si? Además invite a unos amigos para no aburrirme .

Adra-chan: Veo que invitaste a muchos U.

Yami-chan: Pues ya que le vamos a hacer... --U...

Tomoyo-chan: Sakurajin-san, ya esta lista su reservación y su puesto de trabajo .

Sakurajin-chan: Gracias Tomoyo-chan eres muy eficiente . Bueno chicas el trabajo me llama pero antes...

Sakurajin-chan lanza un silbido y aparece un Jeep con Trunks conduciéndolo.

Trunks: Hola chicas como están?

En ese momento Yami-chan salta y abraza a Trunks.

Yami-chan: Yo estaba mal hasta que tu llegaste ¬

Truks: Hola Yami-chan, el bronceado te hace muy bien te ves mas linda que de costumbre. .

Yami-chan: Ay Trunks tu tan caballeroso como siempre.

A lo lejos...

Sakurajin-chan: Mira a los tortolitos ¬¬

Adra-chan: Si cuanta miel ¬¬.

Sakurajin-chan: al menos yo tengo a Vegeta que vino por su propia voluntad...

Vegeta: Kakarrotto salvame por piedad ToT... por favor y te dejo jugar con los carritos que Trunks colecciono...

Goku: Sakurajin-chan se va a enojar mucho o.o, además ella me dio una colección igual con la condicion de que no te desatara...

Sakurajin-chan: Ay Vegetita lindo ¿no has pensado en elevar tu ki para desatarte?

Vegeta: .. Es.... este... ¡¡yo si lo había pensado solo que me pareció inútil elevar mi ki solo para deshacer estas estupidas cuerdas!!

Adra-chan y Sakurajin-chan: ¬¬ aja si como no!

Vegeta eleva su ki y las cuerdas se deshacen.

Vegeta: Bien ahora soy libre jajajajajajajajaja

Sakurajin-chan: Si pero no te puedes ir de aquí!!

Vegeta: ¿quieres ver?

Adra-chan: A ver intentalo o y te esperara una gran sorpresa!!

Vegeta: par de locas ¬¬

Vegeta se va volando y de repente un oye la voz de Tomoyo-chan por un altavoz.

Tomoyo-chan: Bueno, bueno provando uno, dos, tres... listo!! Bien amigos, ya que el sr. Vegeta no quiere estar aquí presentaremos algunos videos incriminatorios de él!! ¡¡¡Y no lo podra evitar!!! Oh jojojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Vegeta: .. ¿eh?

Sakurajin-chan toma el altavoz y dice: ¡¡¡El primer video!!! ¡¡¡Vegeta escribiendo en su diario!!!

Se abre una pantalla gigante y se ve a Vegeta escribiendo en su diario!

Vegeta (en el video): Oh querido diario!! Hoy fue un día precioso!! Creo que en si me encantan los vestidos de esa niña Tomoyo-chan tiene buen gusto!!

Todos: Ohhhhhhh ..

Adra-chan: Y tenemos mas!!! ¿quieren mas?

Publico: Siiiiiii!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿de donde sacaron eso?

Sakurajin-chan: Oh Vegetita!!! Cuando amas a alguien lo debes tener bien vigilado.... ¬¬ y si te vas veras como te va!!!!!!

Vegeta: Pobre de mi --U ¿por qué acepte este trabajo?

Llegando de quien sabe donde entra en escena........... ¡¡¡Ivan!!!

Ivan: Hola!!! ¿Sakurajin-chan podrías venderme una copia de todos esos videos para subirlos a la red?

Sakurajin-chan: Hola Ivan!!!! o Claro!!!

Vegeta: Noooooooooo!!!! Seré tu mozo, tu esclavo pero no los vendas por lo que mas quieras,.............. Un príncipe Saiyan debe cuidar su reputación - diciendo esto Vegeta pone una pose sexy y todas las chicas de la playa se desmayan.

Sakurajin-chan: Ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo siento Ivan pero no puedo .

Ivan: Ok, ya que --.

Adra-chan: Oye Ivan ¿ya te diste cuenta de que tu gorra dice I'm stupid?

Ivan se quita la gorra y lee: I'm "papacito".... de donde sacaste que decía I'm stupid?

Sakurajin-chan se acerca a Adra-chan y le dice: Es una gorra muy rara la compre en la fayuca (fayuca piratería dialecto chilango mexicano) y solo dice la verdad cuando alguien se la pone.

Entonces aparece Yami-chan de la nada con una playera que dice "Estoy parada junto a un tonto" y una flecha señalando a Ivan.

Yami-chan: Hola!!!!!!!

Sakurajin-chan: Y Trunks?

Yami-chan: Fue por unas bebidas o es tan lindo!!!! Hola Ivanucho feo!!!!!

Ivan: No me digas ivanucho feo ¬¬.

Yami-chan: pero si ese es tu nombre!!!!

Ivan: eso no es cierto!!!!

Yami-chan: Claro que si !!!!

Ivan: Claro que no ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!

Adra-chan acercándose a Sakurajin-chan: ¿qué tal si le hacemos una broma a Trunks y a Ivan?!!!!!!!!

Sakurajin-chan: Claro!!!

Sakurajin-chan y Adra-chan se acercan a Trunks.

Adra-chan: Hola Trunksito precious!!!!!!!

Trunks: hola

Sakurajin-chan: ¿para quién es esa bebida?

Trunks: Oh para Yami-chan ¿por?

Adra-chan: ¿para Yami-chan? Sakurajin-chan.........

Sakurajin-chan: UY!!! Vez a ese chico Trunks?

Trunks: al que esta peleando con Yami-chan? ..

Sakurajin-chan: Si!!!! Adivina que?

Adra-chan: El te esta bajando a la novia!!!!!!!!!!!! o

Trunks apreto los vasos y se acerco furiosamente hacia donde estaba Ivan peleando con Yami-chan, cada paso que daba iba elevando su ki hasta convertirse en un super saiyan!!!!

Ivan: ¡¡¡Mi nombre es Ivan!!!! ¡¡¡No Ivanucho feo!!! 

Yami-chan: Tu nombre es Ivanucho feo y no lo puedes negar!!!!

Ivan: ¡¡¡Que no!!!......... Oye que significa la mirada que me esta lanzando Trunks ..?

Yami-chan: Pues al parecer esta enojado!!! o y te va a golpear!!!!!! .. vas a quedar como trapo viejo! Uyyyyyy eso va a doler!!!!

Ivan: .. Dios mío ¿qué le hice?

Truks (gritándole a Ivan): Tu niño de la gorra que dice "I'm stupid" alejate de mi Yami-chan!!!!!!!!!!!

Ivan: Mi gorra dice I'm "papacito" y.......... creo que mejor corro!!!!!!!!! Dios salvame!!!!!!!!!!

Trunks sale corriendo detrás de Ivan!

Ivan: Ayúdenme!!!!!!! Aun no hago mi testamento!!!!!!!!!

Sakurajin-chan: .. ¿que nos hará Trunks cuando sepa que es una broma?

Adra-chan: Mejor no le decimos que es una broma y listo!!!

Yami-chan: ¿Creen que Ivan sobreviva a su bromita?

Vegeta: ¿qué importa?

Sakurajin-chan (abraza a Vegeta): ¡¡¡Si que importa!!! ¡¡Siempre y cuando estes tu mi lindo Vegeta!! Nada me importa cuando estoy a tu lado!!!

Adra-chan:Miren ahí viene Yami-Yugi!!!

Sakurajin-chan (pasando a aventar a Vegeta): ¡¡¡¿Dónde esta mi lindo Yami-kun?!!!

Vegeta: ¡¡Oye!!

Yami-chan: ¡¡¡Oye Sakurajin-chan espera recuerda que yo soy su amiga con derechos!!!

Yami-Yugi: Hola chic.......!!!

Antes de acabar la frase es abrzado por ambas!!

Yami-Yugi: ..?

Sakurajin-chan: Oh mi lindo Yami-kun ¿Dónde te habias metido?

Yami-Yugi: Pues estaba por ahí!! nadando y conociendo gente.

Yami-chan: ¬¬ no andabas de coqueto o si?

Yami-Yugi: ..? coqueto?

Sakurajin-chan: Recuerda que eres solo nuestro!!!!!!!! ¿Alguien te acompaña?

Desde lo lejos se escucho la voz mas desagradable de toda la faz de la tierra.... Tea Gardner.

Tea: ¡¡Oigan ustedes dos alejense de Yami-Yugi que el viene conmigo!!

Sakurajin-chan: Así? ¿Y donde tiene tu nombre? ¬¬

Tea: Y donde tiene el suyo para que digan que les pertenece??

Yami-chan y Sakurajin-chan voltean a Yami-Yugi y le muestran a Tea lo que dice la playera de Yami-Yugi atrás: "PROPIEDAD DE YAMI-CHAN (AMIGA CON DERECHOS) Y SAKURAJIN-CHAN (NOVIA SEMIOFICIAL)"

Sakurajin-chan: ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

Tea: Pero y si se quita la playera?

Yami-chan: No nos importa!!! Ya que todas sus playeras dicen lo mismo!!! Y ahora........ largo de aquí Tea Gardner!!!!!!!!!

Yami-chan patea a Tea y esta sale volado!

Tea (gritando des de el cielo al estilo Equipo Rocket): Tea Gardner ha sido vecida otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!

Meowth: Oigan esa es nuestra frase!

Jessie: Bien otra persona a la que podemos demandar por derechos de autor!!!

Yami-Yugi: Gracias... ¬¬ ya me había aburrido con sus lemas acerca de la amistad.

Después de todo ese escandalo........

Vegeta: Por fin puedo descansar de ese grupo de locas.

Aparece en escena Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff : Jigglypuff (traducción: cantare) Jika... Jigglypuff... Jikaji... Jigglypuff.

Vegeta cae en un profundo sueño : ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff (traducción: Oye!!!!) Jiggly!!!!! (traduccion: Malo!!!!!) Puff (traduccion: Despierta!!!!!)

En eso Jigglypuff saca un plumon y deja todo pintado a Vegeta.

En otra parte de la playa....

Ranma (hombre): El hotel "Satan" ha organizado un concurso de sorf, así el que gane puede llevar a las personas que quiera a unas vacaciones todas pagadas a Hawaii!!!!!

Sakurajin-chan: ¡¡¡¿Hawaii?!!

Yami-chan: ¿Y quien va a participar?

Adra-chan: Pues Trunks e Ivan no pueden por que Ivan aun esta escapando de Trunks.

Yami-chan: Oye!! Sakurajin-chan tu deberias estar trabajando no? ¬¬

Sakurajin-chan: - Se misericordiosa conmigo Yami-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami-chan: No!!!

Sakurajin-chan: Plissssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y consigo a quien participe para que nos vayamos a Hawaii!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami-chan: Mmmmmmmmmmmm déjame pensarlo mmmmmmmmmm! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bien pero tiene que ganar!!!!!!!! Sino no vale y no te dare mas vacaciones.

Sakurajin-chan: ¬¬ Que mala eres pero pues ya que tendré que hacerlo!

Sakurajin-chan va en busca de......... chan chan chan channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn........ Vegeta!!!!!!!!!

Sakurajin-chan (se lanza encima de Vegeta y lo abraza): Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Sakurajin-chan: Ve... Ve... Vegeta ¿Quién te pinto la cara?

Vegeta: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mi hermoso rostro!!!!!!!!!!!!!........... .. ¿Dije mi hermoso rostro?... Quice decir Mi cara!!!!!!!!! ¿quién demonios pinto mi cara?

Sakurajin-chan: ¬¬ Si como sea, Quería pedirle un favor a mi príncipe Saiyan favorito .

Vegeta: Soy el único príncipe Saiyan en 500000000 mil millones de billones de metros a la redonda........ ¿qué quieres?

Sakurajin-chan: Es que habrá un torneo de surf y el que gane podra ir de vacaciones a Hawaii con todos los gastos pagados!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y puede llevar a quien quiera y a cuantos quiera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: Si!! Si gano podré librarme de todos ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!!! Participare! Prepárense para ver al príncipe Saiyan mas guapo del universo ganar ese toreo e ir a Hawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakurajin-chan: Pero....... Vegeta......... ¿No piensas llevarnos?

Vegeta: Y ¿por qué habría de llevarlos?

Sakurajin-chan: Por que somos tus amigos y por que yo te amo!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: Solo estorban ¬¬.

Sakurajin-chan: Bien comprendo que estes molesto conmigo........ Siempre te trato mal....... (a punto de llorar).......... pero........... eso quiere decir............. que tu no me amas como yo a ti.............. y que todos mis esfuerzos por agradarte han sido en vano............. (tapándose la cara)........... Lo siento Vegeta ya no te molestare............ buena suerte en el concurso.............

Vegeta: ¿eh? Vamos no tienes por que llorar no es para tanto.......... (Pensamiento de Vegeta: ¿Será cierto lo que me esta diciendo?) No llores.

Sakurajin-chan: Entonces si me quieres??????

Vegeta: Este......... yo.......... ¡¡¡Los invitare a Hawaii si gano!!!!!

Sakurajin-chan: ¬¬ grrrrrrrrrr (pensamiento de Sakurajin-chan: Al menos consegui que participe y que nos lleve) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bueno no me importa si me quieres o no!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cargame!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta (con Sakurajin-chan encima): ¬¬ Pareces niña chiquita.

Ya en el torneo de surf.................

Yami-chan: ¿Ya te registraste Vegeta?

Vegeta: Ya ¿Quién crees que soy ese tonto que tiene la gorra de "I'm stupid"?

Ivan (aun corriendo): Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakurajin-chan: Sigue corriendo así Ivan y le ganaras a la Guevara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ivan: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eso no me importa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Salvenme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Adra-chan: ¿Qué dicen lo ayudamos?

Yami-chan: Es muy cruel la caza de animales Trunks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Vegeta en el pa

Episodio especial: Vegeta en el país de las maravillas.

Nos encontramos en la habitacion del príncipe saiyajin...

06:59 a.m.

Vegeta: Bien no me pueden reprochar que llegue tarde nn son la 06:59 a.m. 1 minuto antes de las siete, no si llegue bien temprano, aunque no niego que fue divertido jugar con esos insectos..

.::: Flashback :::.

Se puede ver a todo los hombres de DBZ News (hasta los invitados especiales) jugando en una mesa de pocker.

Vegeta: ¬.¬ No puede ser, el chico de cabellos de escobeta nos gano de nuevo.

Yami-Yugi (recogiendo todo lo que gano): 0 pues claro soy el rey de los juegos. ¬.¬ y mira quien dice lo de los cabellos de escobeta.

Vegeta: ¬.¬

Yami-Yugi: ¬.¬

Vegeta: ¬.¬

Yami-Yugi: ¬.¬

Crono (Ivan) : ay ya me mareo su duelo de miradas.

James (Pokemon): nn esto es divertido... TT-TT Jessie siempre me gana.

Goku: nn yo me acabe la comida.

Ranma: nn esto es el paraiso sin Akane.

Vegeta: Y sin todas esas locas ¬.¬

Yami-Yugi: nn a mi me agradan... 0 y le agradesco a Yami-chan el haber mandado a volar a Tea.... o.o ¿seguira volando aun?

Corte A: Se ve a Tea volando por los cielos de Tokio-3

Maya: Capitan Katsuragi, codigo azul.

Misato: Preparen a los Evas....

1 minuto después...

Ritsuko: Los Pilotos y los evas están listos capitan Katsuragi.

Misato: Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Su objetivo es acabar con el angel.

Shinji, Asuka y Rei en unisono: Entendido.

Ya afuera...

Shinji: Parece una chica o.o

Asuka: Cierto.

Rei: .....

Tea (totalmente distraída): Ay como se atrevieron a hacerme eso ¬.¬ son unas malas amigas, si supieran que las amigas no hacen eso, deberian llevarse mejor, a amistad es lo mas lindo de este mundo... (ve a los Evas) Ay lindos robots gigantes para que sean mis nuevos amigos nn quizás les pueda enseñar demás valores... bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, y mas bla!!!

Rei: Ayyyyyy callenla!!!! (Rei le lanza un proyectil a Tea Gardner)

Tea: o.o (el proyectil golpea a Tea y cambia su direccion)... Tea Gardner ha sido vencida otra vez!!!!!.... (Tea se pierde en la lejania)

Shinji, Asuka y en general todo NERV: O.o ooooooo bravo Rei!!!!! (aplausos y demás ovaciones)

Rei: nn solo hice lo que tenia que hacer....

Termino del Corte A.

Goku: o.o ¿tu crees que siga volando?

Crono: Nah de seguro ya aterrizo... miren a penas son las 11:00 de la noche...

Se abre la puerta y entra Trunks.

Trunks: nn ya llegue traje bebidas y mas comida.

Vegeta: Siiii que siga la fiesta.

Todos: o.o?

Vegeta: ¬.¬ hagan lo que les digo insectos.

Todos: Bien nos da igual.

Todos (contando de nuevo a Vegeta): Waaaaaaaa siiiiiii

Se empieza a escuchar musica.

.::: Fin del Flashback:::.

Vegeta: Bien es hora de dormir.

Pero entonces....

Yami-chan (entrando por la puerta de la hbitacion de Vegeta): Waaaaaaa buenos días príncipe Saiyajin!!!!!!!

Vegeta: Waaaaaaaaaah... (después de 5 ataques al corazon seguidos) ¬.¬ me asustaste, ¿me quieres ver muerto o que?

Yami-chan: No tu eres uno de los ingresos de la empresa nn cuando ya no me sirvas si me gstaria.

Vegeta: .. se ve que me quieres.

Yami-chan: 0!!!!

Vegeta: ¬.¬ ¿qué quieres? ¿por qué vienes aquí tan temprano?

Yami-chan: nn te alegrara saber que por fin te tengo trabajo.

Vegeta: Ay no si, mira que alegre estoy ¬.¬

Yami-chan: Bien 0 ese es el espiritu que mis empleados deben tener.

Vegeta: XD........... Bien ¿qué trabajo es? ¬.¬

Yami-chan: nn serás el protagonico de una pelicula, es un guion adaptado por Sakurajin-chan

Vegeta: o.o hablando de ella, ¿y ese milagro que no vino a saltar?

Yami-chan: ¬.¬ es que no ha acabado el DBZ News de las vacaciones y la someti a trabajos forzados.

Corte B: Se ve a Sakurajin-chan enfrente de una maquina de escribir.

5 horas antes de la conversacion de Yami-chan con Vegeta.

Sakurajin-chan: n.n

4 horas antes de la conversacion de Yami-chan con Vegeta.

Sakurajin-chan: nn

3 horas antes de la conversacion de Yami-chan con Vegeta.

Sakurajin-chan: u.u

2 horas antes de la conversacion de Yami-chan con Vegeta.

Sakurajin-chan: o.o

1 hora antes de la conversacion de Yami-chan con Vegeta.

Sakurajin-chan: ..

Ahora

Sakurajin-chan: xx

Termino del Corte B.

Vegeta: jajajajaja seré libre de ella.

Yami-chan: bien, bien lo que digas Vegeta. Aquí te dejo el guion, aprendetelo nn, nos vemos después.

Yami-chan sale de la habitacion de Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¬.¬ y yo que pensaba dormir... un momento ¿qué hace en mi casa o.o?...... .. bueno eso no importa, leere el guion.

Vegeta toma el guion que dice "Guion protagonico para mi Vegetita hermoso, lindo, precioso y antipatico nn" Escrito por Sakurajin-chan.

Vegeta: .. cada día esta mas loca... bien leamos.

Después de hojear las primeras paginas del guion...

Vegeta: ¡¡¡Yo no pienso hacer este estupido papel!!! ¬.¬ y menos si ea niña loca hará el vestuario . no lo hare!!!!

Vegeta toma el teléfono y le llama a Yami-chan.

Vegeta: ¬.¬ ¿qué estabas pensando al darme este estupido papel?

Yami-chan: o.o te veras bien, además es un papel para un actor de tu talla.

Vegeta: uú o gracias por el alago, yo se que soy talentoso.

Yami-chan: o.o ¿quién te dijo que eras talentoso? Yo dije que era para un actor de tu talla por que utilizaremos los modelos que hizo Tomoyo-chan cuando fuiste su conejillo de indias nn.

Vegeta: (cambio de estados de animo ï  ) o.o... TT-TT.... ú.u.... u.ú ...¬.¬!!!! . no hare ese estupido papel me escuchas...

Teléfono: Ti.....Ti......Ti....Ti.....

Vegeta: o.o?

Vegeta cuelga el teléfono y mira el guion sobre la mesa, mira su cama, mira el guion, mira su cama, mira el guion, mira su cama, mira el guion.

Crono (saliendo de no se donde): ay ya me maree de nuevo.

Volviendo con Vegeta...

Vegeta: ¬.¬ ay me voy a dormir u.ú no me importa el estupido papel de esa estupida pelicula, por que no me pondre esos estupidos vestidos... ¬.¬ es un estupido quien escribio Alicia en el país de las maravillas y es un estupido quien comercializo ese estupido cuento... que estupides tan mas estupida...

Narrador: . ya basta de decir estupido, ya duermete!!!!!.

Vegeta: ¬.¬ estupido narrador... pero tiene razón dormire un rato.

Vegeta se recuesta en su cama y se duerme..... momentos después podemos ver a Vegeta recostado en el pasto de un hermoso campo, lleno de flores, era un hermoso escenario... y el llevaba el vestido mas ridiculo que jamas he visto......

(Sakurajin-chan: o.o lo sentimos pero el narrador se esta muriendo de la risa nn ahora el que narrara es Panfilo... Panfilo sale de su trance.... bien Panfilo, vuelve a ser e mejor narrador.

Panfilo: TT.TT soy libre, soy libre.

Sakurajin-chan: ¬.¬ narra!!!!

Panfilo: Soy un esclavo ¬.¬ soy un esclavo.

Sakurajin-chan: nn así esta mejor, empieza a narrar.)

Como decía mi amigo narrador, Vegeta estaba durmiendo sobre el pasto con el vestido mas ridiculo y ñoño que se puedan imaginar. Cuando de repente algo perturbo su sueño.

Conejo-Sakurajin-chan: Ay se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde . no debo de llegar tarde.

Vegeta (despertando): .... o.o ¿Sakurajin-chan? (se ve así mismo)..... ¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! ¡¡¡ . Tomoyo-chan me atrapo mientas dormia no puede ser...!!! o.o un momento donde estoy?

Conejo-Sakurajin-chan (pasando enfrente de Vegeta): . se me hace tarde... (ve a Vegeta).. o.o....... Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajaja y mas jajajajajajajajajajajajaja....

Vegeta: ¬.¬ si vamos riete.... ¿dónde estas mos Sakurajin-chan?

Conejo-Sakurajin-chan: o.ó mas respeto hombre del vestido ñoño. Mi nombre es Conejo-Sakurajin-chan y soy uno de los sirvientes de la reina... (mira su reloj) . ya se me hizo tarde por parar a reirme de ti!!!!

Conejo-Sakurajin-chan se va corriendo.

Vegeta: o.o?...... . espera, explicame por que tengo este vestido y ¿por qué estas vestida de conejo?!!!!

Vegeta corre detrás de Conejo-Sakurajin-chan... hasta que llegan a una puertita, por la cual Conejo-Sakurajin-chan se mete sin problemas mientras que a Vegeta no lo deja pasar.

Vegeta: . estupida puerta déjame entrar...

Puerta: ¬.¬ ya te iba a dejar entrar pero con el poco respeto que me tienes estará dificil...

Vegeta: o.o...... .. esto me da miedo.

Puerta: ¬.¬ uy ya me voy, ahora haber que haces.

La puerta se va.

¿qué hará Vegeta sin su puerta? ¿cómo entrara? No se pierdan la segunda parte de "Vegeta en el país de las maravillas"!!!!


End file.
